Since the first second
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Mélange d'OS Jisbon en tous genre. Spoilers saison 6 ! Plus d'infos dans le paragraphe d'introduction.
1. Une petite erreur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici une suite d'OS qui n'ont aucun rapport entre eux ( excepté le Jisbon, bien-sûr ^^ ). Ce sont des idées que je n'avais pas prévu de poster au départ, mais je me suis dis " autant partager ". Ils sont situés un peu partout dans le temps mais sachez que je suis la saison 6, donc il peut y avoir des spoilers de temps en en temps. Ils sont assez courts, traitent de sujets différents, ils y en a qui sont un peu spéciaux et je n'ai pas de limite de nombre, on verra bien quand je n'aurai plus d'inspiration, j'écris au fur et à mesure...

Enjoy and let a review ;)

Une petite erreur

Comme une fois sur deux, Teresa Lisbon avait fait retarder son réveil en envoyant valser le petit appareil et son bruitage insupportable. Comme une fois sur deux, elle s'était levée en trombe, avait pris une douche rapide, s'était habillée, coiffée et maquillée à toute vitesse et le temps de boire un bon café, elle était dans sa voiture.

Comme une fois sur deux, elle arriva au bureau alors que Jane était déjà réveillé mais heureusement, ses autres subordonnés n'étaient pas encore là. Elle vit son consultant s'étirer et remettre en place ses cheveux décoiffés.

- Salut, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se resservir un café.

- Bonjour Lisbon, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez malmené votre radio réveil ce matin encore ?

Elle le regarda l'air de dire « N'en rajoutez pas une couche » et mit la machine à café en route tandis que Jane s'approchait d'elle, tout sourire. Elle se tourna vers lui, accoudée au plan de travail.

- Vous savez qui je vais malmener aujourd'hui si vous continuez à me faire des reproches dès le…

Lisbon s'arrêta progressivement de parler lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de l'endroit où Jane avait les yeux posés. Elle rêvait où il était en train de se rincer l'œil sur sa poitrine ? Très sceptique quant à ce comportement qui n'était définitivement pas du style de Jane, elle posa deux doigts sous le menton de celui-ci et lui fit relever la tête. Le regard de Jane croisa celui de Lisbon qui avait un sourcil levé. Il sembla alors se rendre compte de la chose et lança immédiatement avec un petit rire :

- Ah non non non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Venez donc avec moi avant que quelqu'un ne vous voie.

Lisbon se laissa entraînée par Jane qui l'avait pris par le bras, marmonnant un « merci, ça fait plaisir ». Il l'emmena vers une petite pièce à côté qui contenait deux armoires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise tandis qu'il fermait la porte. Vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que… commença-t-il en ayant un nouveau sourire et en regardant à nouveau la poitrine de sa supérieur.

- Non mais là c'est bon, vous avez fini oui ? s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de colère.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Lisbon ! dit Jane en secouant la tête, toujours avec ce sourire. Vous avez simplement boutonné le dimanche avec le lundi !

- Quoi ?

Lisbon baissa les yeux vers son chemisier et constata alors qu'en effet, quatre de ses boutons du haut étaient mal boutonnés. Elle releva les yeux et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous étiez obligé de faire tout ce cinéma pour ça ? Vous ne pouviez pas juste me le dire directement ? Vous êtes vraiment un crétin… dit-elle en commençant à rattacher ses boutons correctement.

- C'était juste amusant de vous taquiner… fit-il. En la voyant se débattre avec son chemisier, il s'avança de deux pas pour se retrouver juste en face d'elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum.

- Attendez, je vais le faire…

Sentant son consultant si près, Lisbon abandonna son air fâché pour un air troublé et laissa tomber ses mains. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le laissa faire. Peut-être que la sensation de se sentir bien tout près de lui y était pour quelque chose. Il remit les boutons un par un, délicatement, et semblait faire durer le plaisir. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux baissés sur les mains de Jane, dans le silence le plus complet. Lisbon ressentit une bouffée de chaleur. Elle releva les yeux vers son visage, instinctivement. Et pendant qu'il achevait d'attacher le bouton le plus haut, il releva la tête aussi. Le cœur de Lisbon s'arrêta lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, la tension était palpable. Puis les mains de Jane frôlèrent le long des boutons du chemisier, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez la jeune femme.

- Je pense que c'est bon, souffla Jane sans la quitter du regard.

Elle ne répondit pas mais leva légèrement le menton, de sorte à ce que leurs deux visages s'effleurent. Leurs lèvres n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Il fit un mouvement lui aussi, comme cherchant le baiser qui ne venait pas. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il caressa entre ses doigts une fine mèche de cheveux de sa supérieure. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, il se pencha encore un peu plus, elle le sentait tout près, à deux doigts de… Puis il se recula. Très légèrement. Elle rouvrit les yeux, insatisfaite, elle s'approcha pour prendre ce qu'il ne lui avait pas donné, mais se rétracta elle aussi à la dernière seconde. Il accrocha son regard et se rendit compte que la main de Lisbon était posée sur son épaule. Elle avala la salive. Ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, comme pour se résigner à se refuser quelque chose dont elle avait très, très envie. Jane semblait complètement perdu, pour une fois. Il lâcha sa mèche de cheveux et replaça le col de la jeune femme. Puis, à contrecœur, il se recula d'un pas, brisant le moment. Mais elle, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Il la prit alors par le poignet.

- Venez, murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de confusion, et consentit à lui obéir en le suivant hors de la petite pièce. Ils retournèrent vers la cuisine, l'équipe était arrivée et s'activait dans l'open space. Elle n'avait même plus envie de son café. Elle lui lança un regard, encore, et il lui dit à l'oreille :

- Un jour. Bientôt…

Puis il partit vers ses collègues, arborant son masque habituel. Elle lui envia sa capacité à se remettre si vite de ses émotions. Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Bientôt ? Bientôt, oui. Il y avait intérêt.


	2. Un peu de chaleur

Une petite erreur

Il était 2h00 du matin. Teresa avait recroquevillée sous la couette. Elle était épuisée et s'était mise complètement en dessous des couvertures, frottant le bout de son nez. Ici, il faisait un peu plus chaud au moins, mais elle ne resta pas plus de dix secondes comme ça. Elle dû ressortir sa tête hors des couvertures pour reprendre une bouffée d'air, l'atmosphère fraîche lui claquant au visage. Elle se dépêcha de se remettre sous la couette et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas passer la nuit comme ça, quand même.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit bouger de l'autre côté du lit double, derrière elle. Elle n'en eut pas peur le moins du monde. Elle savait parfaitement qui c'était, et ne s'étonna même pas qu'il arrive à cette heure. Il n'avait pas ouvert la lampe de peur qu'elle se réveille, mais maintenant, il avait compris qu'elle était déjà réveillée. D'instinct. Il s'installa dans le lit puis plongea sous la couette à son tour, créant le petit courant d'air dont Lisbon avait besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? chuchota-t-il, appuyé sur son coude. Il ne voyait rien, mais il était penché un peu au-dessus d'elle.

- J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh.

Il la serra alors contre elle, essayant de lui apporter un peu de la chaleur qu'il avait. Elle se détendit à son contact. Il se mit à lui caresser la taille du bout des doigts, dans un geste continu de bas en haut, ce qui la fit sourire et fermer les yeux.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

Alors il continua.

- Je manque d'air, maintenant, chuchota-t-elle.

- Eh bien, madame est difficile…

Elle sourit à nouveau puis sentit que Jane lui soufflait dans le cou. Malgré le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à cela, elle eut un rire et répliqua, toujours en murmurant :

- Ce n'est pas de cet air-là que je manque !

- Je sais…

Il eut un sourire à son tour et souleva la couette un instant pour qu'elle puisse reprendre une bouffée d'air. Puis la couette retomba.

- On ne peut pas faire ça toute la nuit, fit Lisbon.

- Moi je veux bien.

- Non. Vous allez être épuisé.

- C'est le dernier de mes soucis, vous savez.

- Jane… C'est gentil mais non. Je vais sortir de la couette et tant pis si j'ai un peu froid… Le chauffage sera bientôt réparé de toute façon.

- Comme voulez.

Ils remontèrent à la surface et Lisbon se retourna pour caler sa tête contre le torse de Jane. Il l'enlaça et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Bonne nuit, Teresa.

- Bonne nuit, Jane.


	3. Idiot

Idiot

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture. Jane conduisait. Ils rentraient d'une soirée à laquelle Jane avait invité Lisbon, histoire de « se détendre pour une fois ». Lisbon arborait un sourire pensif et Jane était intérieurement heureux de la voir comme ça. Oh oui, il était tellement heureux d'être revenu, d'avoir retrouvé sa Lisbon et la complicité qu'ils partageaient.  
Tout à coup, il gara la voiture au bord de la route.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Lisbon.

- Descendons.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et la jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il l'entendit claquer la portière et le rejoindre. C'était la nuit, le vent était assez fort, mais il ne faisait pas trop froid. Il tourna le visage vers elle. Elle l'interrogeait du regard et il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait tout à coup l'impression de se retrouver deux ans plus tôt, lors de ce fameux coucher de soleil. Il se tourna complètement vers elle et posa une moins sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce. Le visage de Lisbon exprima toute sa surprise et elle s'apprêta à parler pour finalement se taire et voir. Jane la regarda longuement, puis retira sa main. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Lisbon sincèrement.

Il releva la tête.

- Ce n'est rien. Désolé. On peut remonter dans la voiture.

Lisbon ne répliqua même pas sur le coup, se contentant de le suivre et de reprendre place dans la voiture. Ils reprirent leur chemin.

- Vous comptez m'expliquer ou… ? demanda Lisbon sur un ton plus brusque.

Jane semblait regretter beaucoup ce qu'il avait fait. Finalement, il répondit :

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Lisbon lui fit un signe de tête pour le pousser à répondre.

- Et bien en fait, j'allais vous embrasser.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata 4, 5, 6 battements, peut-être un escalier entier. Non. Elle n'avait pas bien entendu.

- Vous pouvez répéter ?

- J'ai dit que j'allais vous embrasser.

Elle sourit alors, croyant à une blague.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, arrêtez vos conneries.

Jane la regarda.

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Lisbon.

Elle vit qu'il disait la vérité et tourna le visage vers la vitre. Il pleuvait dehors maintenant, et pas qu'un peu.

- Donc, vous alliez m'embrasser. D'accord. Cette situation est tout à fait normale. Qu'est-ce que je dois en découdre ?

On sentait une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix.

- Vous n'avez rien à découdre, vous le savez déjà.

- Quoi ?

- Que j'ai des sentiments pour vous, dit Jane sur le ton de la conversation.

Nouvelle dégringolade de battements de cœur pour Lisbon, et un peu plus d'énervement.

- Je ne le savais pas, Jane.

- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Vous ne m'avez jamais donné aucun indice.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Je croyais.

Lisbon se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle fixait Jane, ne croyant pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Non mais enfin… Comment vous pouvez me balancer ça comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous le permet ?! Vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi ? Comme si c'était tout à fait normal, je veux dire… Vous êtes con. Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment con !

Jane lui jeta des regards en biais, ne s'alarmant pas de son énervement.

- Vos sentiments sont réciproques.

Elle continua de le regarder. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Comment pouvait-il… ?

- Vous êtes gonflé, cracha-t-elle. Arrêtez la voiture.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtez la voiture tout de suite ! Je veux descendre.

- Mais Lisbon, vous êtes folle, il pleut des cordes dehors ! Laissez-moi vous ramener…

- Jane.

Il la regarda, poussa un soupir et arrêta la voiture. Elle se dépêcha de descendre et des trombes d'eau lui tombèrent dessus. Pendant les quelques instants où il fut seul, Jane se gifla intérieurement. Il s'était comporté comme le roi des crétins des pires idiots qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Quel imbécile. Mais quel imbécile…  
Il se hâta de sortir à son tour de la voiture et de courir pour la rattraper.

- Lisbon, attendez ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- La ferme, Jane !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et elle se dégagea d'un coup sec. Elle était bien contente que la pluie cache ses larmes.

- Vous êtes toujours là quand il s'agit de gâcher quelque chose ! cria-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule.

- Teresa, s'il-vous plaît… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je…

- Laissez tomber, je ne veux plus vous voir ! Vous avez dépassé les limites ! Y en a marre à la fin ! déblatéra-t-elle en recommençant à marcher d'un pas énergique.

- Attendez… fit Jane d'une voix faible. Il ne vit plus qu'une solution pour la retenir. Il savait que c'était une idée très peu sécurisée, mais tant pis. C'était quitte ou double. Il s'avança une nouvelle fois, l'appela et le temps de voir qu'elle se retournait, le regard rageur, il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa.

Il avait encadré son visage de ses mains et le baiser était fougueux car au soulagement de Jane, elle y répondit. La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur eux. Ils se détachèrent et Jane reçu une gifle en pleine figure. Mais la colère avait disparue dans la voix de Lisbon lorsqu'elle déclara en secouant la tête :

- Espèce d'idiot…

Ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle attrapa la chemise trempée de Jane pour l'attirer à elle dans un second baiser, plus calme, plus tendre. Jane l'entoura de ses bras, tout en se disant que cette femme était bien trop merveilleuse pour lui.


	4. I'm looking for someone

I'm looking for someone

Lisbon avait proposé à Jane de loger chez elle pendant qu'il cherchait un appartement à New-York. Il avait accepté, après s'être assuré que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Il était rentré plus tôt ce soir-là, donc Lisbon n'eut aucune surprise à trouver une odeur délicieuse dans son appartement.

- Jane ? appela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle posa sa veste et son sac sur le divan puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'y était pas. Alors, elle prit la direction de son bureau. Jane était là, assise côté visiteur, et il était en train de regarder… Son ordinateur à elle ?

- Jane, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon PC ?

Il se tourna vers elle, un air songeur dans les yeux. Puis, il dévoila l'écran : elle reconnut instantanément la vidéo que Jane avait faite il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il avait répondu aux questions d'Erica Flynn concernant la femme qu'il cherchait. Lisbon l'avait enregistré sur une clé USB et l'avait conservé. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle regarda l'écran puis Jane, sans rien dire, l'air d'avoir été prise au piège.

- Vous l'aviez vue ?

Son ton n'était pas accusateur. Ce n'était même pas une vraie question : il incitait juste Lisbon à parler.

- Oui.

Il hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas décidée à en révéler plus. Alors, il appuya sur la barre d'espace et la vidéo commença.

- _« Je cherche quelqu'un qui… quelqu'un… en qui je peux avoir confiance. Quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un… en paix avec elle-même. Quelqu'un de meilleur que moi. Quelqu'un qui connait mes côtés les plus sombres et continue de m'aimer. »_

Il s'arrêta là. Lisbon le regarda d'un air pensif, ne sachant pas que dire.

- Je ne me souvenais plus de cette vidéo, vous savez.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha finalement Lisbon. Je n'aurais pas dû la regarder ni la garder…

- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. En revisionnant cette vidéo, vous savez à qui j'ai pensé ?

Lisbon resta muette.

- Bien-sûr que vous le savez. Je pense que vous l'avez pensé aussi la première fois que vous l'avez vue.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Jane se leva.

- Eh bien, c'est bête. Parce-que je disais chercher quelqu'un, alors qu'en fait…

Il s'avança d'un pas encore, il était juste en face d'elle maintenant.

- Je vous avais déjà trouvée.

La respiration de Lisbon s'accéléra, son cœur battait à tout rompre devant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, triturant ses doigts.

- Jane… Je…

Il leva la main et passa un pouce sur ses lèvres. Elle releva les yeux.

- Chuuut… Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous torturer l'esprit. Vous n'êtes pas devant un choix fatal, d'accord ? Détendez-vous.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, les yeux pleins d'interrogation. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

- Je voulais vous remercier, dit-il encore.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour avoir été celle que je cherchais. Et pour l'être restée, même si jusqu'ici… je ne vous avais pas trouvée.

Il la prit dans ses bras tendrement. Oui, il la remerciait d'avoir été digne de confiance, d'avoir été forte pour lui. D'avoir été meilleure que lui. Et surtout, malgré tout, d'avoir continué de l'aimer. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, se demandant vraiment ce que tout cela signifiait. Est-ce que c'était là une espèce de déclaration d'amour ? Ou est-ce qu'il voulait juste rester son ami ? Parce-que si c'était de l'amour qu'il voulait lui montrer, il ne l'aurait pas simplement pris étreinte, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il se détacha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle reprit ses esprits et lui sourit.

- De rien.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se tut et dit à la place :

- J'ai préparé des spaghettis, ça vous va ?

- Je meurs de faim !

Et ils s'en allèrent dans la cuisine. Heureux. Tout simplement.


	5. Surprise

Merci à tous pour vos reviews comme toujours très agréables à lire ! J'ai eu quelques soucis techniques par rapport aux titres des chapitres que je n'ai pas écrit correctement, je m'en excuse et je vais essayer de réparer ça le plus rapidement possible ( Merci Jane Doe ;) )

En attendant, voici une sorte d'analyse de la dernière scène du 610 que j'ai tout simplement adorée ! J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Bonne lecture !

Surprise

Lisbon entra dans la suite pénitentiaire de Jane le sourire aux lèvres. Elle le découvrit allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Comme au bon vieux temps lorsqu'il était sur son canapé. Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle l'avait surprise une première fois lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble sur une affaire. Elle s'apprêtait à le surprendre une deuxième fois. Elle ôta son sac de son épaule et le déposa au pied du lit tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle se pencha sur lui et le réveilla.

- Whoaw. Vous l'avez fait, cette fois. Vous avez mis le FBI à genoux.

Jane se contenta de sourire, toujours les yeux fermés au début, et Lisbon s'attendit à ce qu'il ne bouge pas et se contente de répondre « C'était prévisible. ». Mais non. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Un vrai sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui souriait ainsi. Elle grava cette image dans sa mémoire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ils ont accepté toutes vos demandes. Chacune d'entre elles. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Vous vous souvenez de cette clé USB que nous avons trouvé dans le local à vin de Bertram ?

- La base de données cryptée ?

- C'est une liste des membres de la Blake Association. Je l'ai utilisée à mon avantage.

- Mais nous n'avons jamais décrypté les inscriptions.

- Ca, le FBI ne le sait pas.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, à celle-là.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes échappé, devina-t-elle. Pour créer une fausse liste de noms.

Jane étais agréablement surpris. Il avait mentit à des agents du FBI sur des informations confidentielles concernant la sécurité nationale, et elle ne le blâmait pas. Mieux, elle semblait ravie de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait vraiment dû déteindre sur elle.

- Et profiter d'un hot-dog enveloppé de bacon, ajouta-t-il.

- Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Vous avez déjoué le FBI !

Jane souriait de toutes ses dents. S'il était toujours fier de ses petits coups en douce, le fait que Lisbon les approuve était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau !

- Oh, ce n'est pas un concours, dit-il en jouant les faux modestes. Est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit quand est-ce que je commençais ?

Elle répondit sur un ton neutre, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail :

- Quand _nous _commençons.

Troisième surprise. Elle eut bien du mal à ne pas lui sauter au coup lorsqu'elle lut l'émerveillement dans les yeux de Jane et qu'il se redressa encore plus pour s'asseoir.

- Nous ?

Elle savoura le ton sur lequel il avait parlé. D'habitude, c'était elle qui prenait une voix plus aigüe lorsqu'elle n'en revenait pas de ce que Jane avait (encore) fait.

- Et pour votre job ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, c'était ennuyant.

- Je vous l'avais dit, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Jane.

Ah, justement. Elle voulait éclaircir ce point avant qu'il ne pense qu'elle était prête à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour lui et seulement pour lui. Même si c'était un petit peu vrai.

- Oui. Mais vous n'en aviez aucun droit. C'est ma vie et je décide de ce que je veux en faire.

Il sembla être d'accord avec ça.

- Et vous avez bien décidé.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… dit-elle en conservant son sourire.

- Oh, allez. Ça va être amusant ! Voyons quel genre de pagaille nous pouvons semer.

Et voilà, il l'incluait dans ses petits plans foireux. On ne peut pas dire que cela déplaisait à Lisbon. Elle préférait en faire partie que d'être exclue et de se faire du souci. Bon, c'était l'heure de la dernière surprise.

- J'ai quelque chose.

- Pour moi ? demanda-t-il comme un enfant qui parle au père Noël.

Elle lui tendit un paquet. La première chose à laquelle pensa Jane fut « des muffins au myrtilles ». Mais le logo du paquet n'allait pas dans ce sens. Sans plus attendre, il fourra sa main dedans et en sortit… Une paire de chaussettes. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il fut sincèrement touché par ce cadeau. Est-ce que Lisbon lui avait déjà offert un cadeau, matériel bien entendu ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Enfait, c'était sûrement le cadeau le plus personnel qu'on lui avait fait depuis des années. Soudain, il se rappela de cette phrase qu'il lui avait dite. « J'avais presque oublié, j'ai une surprise pour vous ». Et il l'avait laissé. Il s'en voulu encore un peu plus mais ne voulut pas briser le moment en remettant cette idée triste sur le tapis. Tout cela passa à une vitesse folle dans son esprit et il releva la tête vers elle, puis reposa ses yeux sur les chaussettes.

- Vous m'avez donné des chaussettes, dit-il sur un ton ému.

- Faites mains à Washington, dit Lisbon sur un ton fier.

Il lâcha un petit « Ooh » pour exprimer sa reconnaissance et serra la paire de chaussette contre son torse. Le regard de Lisbon n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Ils étaient de retour.


	6. Hidden Truth

**ME REVOILA !**

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de poster quelque chose ici depuis ces dernières semaines ! Le fait est que je suis sur une fanfiction en ce moment, que j'ai commencée mais qu'il faut que j'ajuste et que j'organise avant de pouvoir poster. Mais heureusement j'ai eut une petite inspiration qui n'avait rien à voir il y a peu et voici un nouvel OS en attendant la fic !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi qu'une bonne année 2014 ! ( très en retard, oui )

* * *

True or False ?

Ce soir-là, après une journée chargée, Jane avait proposé à Lisbon une balade dans la ville, lui promettant que « marcher un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien ». Elle avait accepté, intérieurement ravie de pouvoir passer un moment avec son ex-consultant. Cela faisait trois quart d'heure qu'ils discutaient et se taquinaient l'un l'autre, Lisbon souriante et détendue, Jane confiant et amusé. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les rues d'Austin. Après un petit blanc, Jane demanda :

- Vous pensez que ça pourrait marcher entre vous et moi, si nous étions en couple ?

Lisbon sentit immédiatement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et elle se maudit pour ça. Répliquer immédiatement. C'était ça le secret.

- Pas si j'ai un flingue sous la main 24h/24. Ça serait trop tentant.

- Et si vous n'aviez pas de flingue ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mes deux mains suffiraient.

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton charmeur. Oups. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête.

- Pour vous étrangler, bien-sûr.

Il se tut, amusé. Puis il reprit.

- Non mais sérieusement ?

- Jane, on ne peut pas parler de ça sérieusement. C'est du pur domaine de la fiction. Je n'y peux rien si vous passez votre temps à vous représenter comment ça serait si on était en couple. Brr. Cette idée me donne la chair de poule rien que d'y penser.

- Moi je suis sûr que ça serait super. Vous vous imaginez, on ferait la vaisselle ensemble, les courses de Noël, on se disputerait pour savoir qui a vidé la dernière bouteille de shampoing… On dormirait dans le même lit chaque soir…

- Arrêtez ! dit Lisbon en lui tapant sur le bras. Parce-que justement, elle imaginait. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle imagine.

Jane eut un petit rire et lui jeta un coup d'œil. C'était sûr qu'elle aussi avait déjà pensé à tout ça, mais en parler, bien-sûr, ce n'était pas la même chose… Ils arrivèrent presque devant l'appartement de Lisbon.

- Ça va Lisbon, comme vous le dites, c'est du domaine de la fiction. Vous imaginez, moi, vous faire une déclaration d'amour ? Ça serait totalement ridicule ! dit-il d'un air faussement enjoué pour tester sa réaction. Elle sentit à nouveau son cœur rater quelques battements et répondit fermement :

- Totalement pathétique.

Ils arrivèrent devant sa porte et une question sortit de ses lèvres accidentellement tandis qu'elle se plaçait face à lui, dos à la porte.

- Vous feriez comment ?

Elle regretta ses paroles à l'instant où elle les avait prononcées. Oh non. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Jane haussa légèrement les sourcils et sourit.

- Vous voulez dire, comment je m'y prendrais pour vous faire une déclaration d'amour ?

- Non, oubliez, marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard et en s'apprêtant à entrer. Mais évidemment, Jane la retint et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Non, non, attendez, je vais essayer ! Puisque c'est de la fiction…

Elle voulut le stopper. Sa conscience lui hurlait de rentrer à l'intérieur en courant, mais la tentation et la curiosité étaient trop fortes et elle la ferma. Jane fit mine de remettre en place les pans de sa veste.

- Alors, ça donnerait quelque chose comme ça… Hum hum.

Lisbon sentit un nœud se former au creux de son ventre. Jane s'approcha d'un pas et fit disparaître son sourire tout en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de sa partenaire. Il accrocha son regard si intensément que la jeune femme s'abandonna totalement dans ses prunelles azurs. Il garda le silence pendant une dizaine de secondes, le temps de laisser monter la tension. Elle elle attendit, attendit, attendit. Puis, il dit d'une voix particulièrement pénétrante :

- Teresa…

Oh mon Dieu. Rien que ça, c'était déjà trop. Elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque si son cœur ne se calmait pas. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était encore avancé sans même qu'elle ne le voie. Elle pouvait scruter chaque parcelle de sa peau. Mais là, tout de suite, elle était absorbée par ses yeux. Elle était appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, les mains presque tremblantes. Lorsque la tension fut à son maximum, il prononça les mots, sur un ton sensible et sincère :

- Je vous aime.

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre tant cela lui semblait vrai. Le nœud dans son ventre se tordit violemment mais elle ne détacha pas son regard du sien. Jane fit de même, perdu entre le mensonge et la réalité. Devait-il continuer pour lui faire comprendre que oui, c'était vrai ? Ou devait-il s'arrêter pour leurs propres biens à tous les deux ? La sentant à deux doigts de dépasser le jeu, il murmura :

- Et là, je vous aurais embrassé.

Elle dû prendre quelques instants pour retrouver l'usage de la parole, comprenant que c'était finit et qu'il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse pour ne pas se trahir. Bien qu'ils se soient déjà trahis tous les deux.

- J'admets que ça aurait été convaincant, dit-elle un ton plus haut mais toujours avec une expression profondément troublée.

Il retrouva ses esprits, se recula un peu et sourit. Un sourire cachait le regret que ça soit déjà finit.

- Assez convaincant pour que vous m'embrassiez en retour ?

Elle lui présenta un faux sourire en retour.

- Ça, vous ne le saurez jamais…

Il se recula encore avec un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Parfaitement grotesque, hein ? ajouta Lisbon.

- Absolument, confirma Jane.

Même pour le consultant, pourtant excellent menteur, ce discours sonnait beaucoup plus faux que ce qui avait été prononcé un peu plus tôt.

- Bon, ben… Je vais rentrer, fit Lisbon d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, oui. A demain, Lisbon.

- A demain.

Elle eut un petit sourire puis entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle eut un énorme soupir et s'adossa contre l'embrasure. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui proposer une chose pareille. Maintenant qu'ils avaient goûté à ce qu'ils auraient pu être, comment allaient-ils vivre sans ? Cette poignée de secondes, même cachées sous un faux jeu d'acteur, figuraient désormais parmi les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. L'écho des paroles de Jane se répétaient dans sa tête et dans son esprit, sa voix plus vraie que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû être, son regard bien plus ardent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'est alors qu'elle sentit soudainement quelque chose la pousser à demander à haute voix :

- Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui.

Jane était de l'autre côté, debout dos à la porte, à un demi-mètre de celle-ci. Lui non plus n'avait pu se résoudre à tourner la page immédiatement. Il y avait eu trop d'émotions dans cet échange pour qu'elles soient ignorées. Alors, dans un même élan d'inspiration, Lisbon ouvrit la porte à la volée et Jane se tourna vers elle avant qu'ils ne fondent naturellement l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres attirées comme des aimants. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, libérant les sentiments qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à cacher quelques minutes auparavant. Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue, parce-que l'imagination ne parvenait plus à combler le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, soupirant sous les caresses qu'ils s'étaient toujours refusés. Puis le baiser stoppa et ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, reprenant leur respiration.

- J'ai donc été assez convaincant, souffla Jane dans un sourire.

- Vous êtes un acteur déplorable, répondit-elle.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit et il lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et caressa ses cheveux bouclés.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Il frôla la peau nue de sa taille sous son t-shirt et savoura le fait de la sentir frémir à ce contact.

- Maintenant n'est que le commencement, répondit-il.


End file.
